


Far from Home

by Who Shot AR (akerwis)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dalish, Gen, Wistful, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akerwis/pseuds/Who%20Shot%20AR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment on the Storm Coast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far from Home

Thayes would have walked along the coast forever if she could, staring out at the horizon, picking bunches of spindleweed and blood lotus. The spray of the water left her squinting; the edge of her mouth tasted like salt when she licked her lips.   
  
Behind her, she could hear Sera giggling as she jumped around, playing chase with the tide and shouting, "Ha! Can't catch me, can you? Stupid water."  
  
They nearly had to drag Thayes away from the edge of the water, in the end. She went unwillingly and tried not to show it. There was _real_ work to do, after all, and they ought to send word back to Haven that the Iron Bull and his mercenaries would be joining the Inquisition's ragtag operation. The refugees might be in for a shock at the sight of a Qunari's approach otherwise, however different he seemed from the nightmare tales Thayes had heard about the Qunari at home.  
  
"You're from the Free Marches, aren't you?" Varric asked as they started up the rocky cliffs of the Storm Coast, rain splattering their eyes. Thayes wondered if he'd noticed how difficult she found it to pull herself away from the rolling waves. "You must have seen a lot of the sea there."  
  
"Not as much as you'd think," she answered, pausing to tuck some iron into her pack. Just for a moment, she let her thoughts drift back to home--the people, the dwellings, the vast stretches of land they traveled. "We stayed inland, more often than not. Seeing the ocean always felt like a treat."  
  
And right then, it didn't help to know that, somewhere far beyond her sight, her clan lay on the other side of the water they'd just walked along. She tucked it down in her mind, peering through the drizzle for elfroot along the path.


End file.
